Typically, a multi-vision function, by which a screen larger than a single display can be formed by using a plurality of displays to thereby display an expanded image, has been implemented through a dual monitor system for Personal Computers (PCs) or multi-vision image systems.
FIG. 1A illustrates an image for configuring dual monitors in a dual monitor system according to prior art, and FIG. 1B illustrates a plurality of display devices in a multi-vision image system according to prior art. In a case of the dual monitor system for a PC and the multi-vision image system, since fixed screens are used, the location and resolution of each screen may be configured by utilizing a function of configuration of a display master (controllers of a PC or a multi-vision) during initial installation.
However, in a case of portable electronic devices, unlike the dual monitor system of the PC or the multi-vision image system, the location and configuration of the screen may frequently vary. Accordingly, the portable electronic devices require a different method from the dual monitor system or the multi-vision image system.
According to an example of applying the multi-vision function to portable electronic devices, a user may connect each electronic device constituting the multi-vision with a screen master via a wire or wirelessly, and then the relative location and resolution of each electronic device may be configured by the screen master.
According to another example of applying the multi-vision function to portable electronic devices, sensors (e.g., a Hall Integrated Circuit (IC), a magnetic generator, or the like) which can detect the relative location of each electronic device may be disposed in each electronic device. At this time, each electronic device may recognize the relative location of each electronic device by using signals detected by each electronic device.
According to another example of applying the multi-vision function to portable electronic devices, the electronic devices may be disposed by considering differences of images obtained by cameras provided on one side of each electronic device.
FIGS. 2A to 2C illustrate other examples of generally applying the multi-vision function to portable electronic devices. A user may designate the sequence of electronic devices through a User Interface (UI) displayed on each screen of the electronic devices. After designating the sequence of the electronic devices, the user may dispose the electronic devices so that reference lines displayed on each screen of the electronic devices are aligned with each other. FIGS. 2A and 2B show that the user determines the sequence of a plurality of electronic devices 201, 202, 203, 204 and 205, and FIG. 2C shows that the user makes reference lines 250 displayed on each screen of the electronic devices 201, 202, 203, 204 and 205 and aligns the screen accordingly.
One of the methods for applying the multi-vision function to electronic devices is a multi-device link by which a plurality of electronic devices or apparatuses may interwork with each other regardless of the environment of screens. For example, the multi-device link may be used to designate the locations of speakers for configuring multi-channels in an audio system, or to operate the multi-vision.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.